The Game of Tease Shall Now Begin
by theslytherinprincess.xx
Summary: What will happen when Misaki teases the Perverted Outer Space Human? Misaki x Usui *Read on to find out* edited version
1. Freshly picked strawberries

**A/N: Keke hi guys :) I've always wanted to write something like this because USUI AND MISAKI ARE JUST TOO CUTE TOGETHER :):) *moe moe***  
><strong>sighhhh~~ I know it's not that good, but forgive me, I was typing this up while doing my chemistry homework... sorry XD<strong>  
><strong>i hope you like it, oh and please review~~<strong>

**NOTE: i edited it because Misaki's character was soooo off xd i hope its better now :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN ANY OF THE MAID SAMA CHARACTERS, STORY OR WHATSOEVER. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT ONLY :)**

**Enjoy my darlings ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Game of Tease Shall Now Begin~<strong>

**Chapter 1: Freshly Picked Strawberries**

* * *

><p><em>Shaa— shaa—shaa—<em> Usui's looked up to the sound of water beating against the floor tiles. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock. Seven thirty. Another sleepless night and he's still not done with work._ Shaa— shaa— shaa—_the shower droned on as Usui wondered what time Misaki had woken up and stepped into the shower. Misaki had always loved a good shower. The water must now be running down her smooth pale skin, between the valley of her breasts, through nook every cranny and then trickling down her wonderfully sensual legs. _Oh god._ He wished he was in the shower with her. How he'd give anything to touch that skin of hers, to run his fingers on the nape of her neck and feel her shudder against his touch…

Usui was so deep in thought that he never noticed the door open. He jumped when he saw a slim figure walk in from behind the door.

_Misaki._

Her long black hair had been swept up into a messy bun, leaving a few neglected strands to frame her face. Her pools of chocolate brown eyes sparkled with innocence as they bore into his very own.

_She's beautiful._He thought to himself. He'd always loved her eyes- it was those very eyes that made him fall for her in the first place. _I love her so much._

"Good morning Usui." Usui smiled- although they were much closer now, she still insisted on calling him Usui instead of Takumi. Not that he minded, he had actually found it really cute_. She's amazing. And she's mine._ Usui thought, smiling inwardly. He was glad. He so very glad that Misaki had chosen him. She gave the appearance of being strongwilled, manly and even evil, yet once you get to know her, you'd find her cute, sweet and the most caring person you'd ever know...

"... earth to taakumii usuuiii..." Misaki's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Ah, sorry. I was... thinking about something." His face was starting to heat up and he knew he was blushing.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Misaki, her face filled with curiosity, moved closer to snuggle her boyfriend.

"Eh... nothing much really." He had flashed back to his earlier fantasy and guilt washed over him. _I can't tell you that I was fantasizing about you. That would scare you away from me._

"Usuiii... please tell me. You know how much I hate being kept in the dark." Realizing that her boyfriend was unmoved by her pleading, she changed to another tactic. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she blew hot breath onto his neck, feeling satisfied as she felt him inhale sharply. _Gotcha._Misaki smiled smugly, pleased at how she had him wrapped around her finger. _Watch and see, Usui. I always get what I want._

Misaki pressed herself against his back and ran her fingers over his well-toned arms. _Usui groaned inwardly. This is going to be a hard battle._After being together for so long, Misaki had transformed from a timid girl to a bold one (although at times, she's still quite innocent) and knows just the way to tease her boyfriend. She was now drawing little circles on his muscular arms, her fingers carving into every little muscle.

_Dammit. How can she be so seductive? This is totally unfair._

"It's no—nothing… just work…" Usui stuttered, struggling to maintain control, but when Misaki started to gently nibble his earlobe he could feel the familiar rush of blood to his loins. _Shit. This is bad. I hope she won't notice._

"Hmmm.. just work eh?" Misaki purred, her hot breath nuzzling his neck. She slipped her free hand down his shirt, massaging his chest. It was soothing, yet increasingly erotic.

"I. Don't. Believe. You." Misaki had lifted her head, placed her lips next to his ear and blew into his ear, sending shivers down his body.

_Oh god._ He needed her. Right now.

"You perverted little outerspace human. Don't lie to me" Misaki continued, her voice was coated with honey and her lips were curved into a sly smile. Misaki lowered her hand and slowly snaked her way down his belly onto the waistband of his trousers. She unhurriedly toyed with the button of his trousers, grinning at her boyfriend's frustration. _He's so darn cute._ She smiled to herself, enjoying his pained expression. Then without a second warning, she would oh-so-gently brush her fingers against his groin, smirking at its growing hardness.

"I wonder what's little Usui doing here… hmmm?" Usui shivered, his breath was growing increasingly erratic. His mind was starting to fog up and all he could think of was Misaki and sex. He took a deep breath and made one last attempt to save himself.

"Misaki, we shouldn't do this now…don't you have to get work?" Usui was trying so hard to retrieve his dignity, he needed to to maintain control.

"Sweetheart, tell me what you were thinking about." Misaki whispered menacingly, settling herself on his lap. Her hands caressed him gently, wandering around his well-developed chest, going lower and lower. As if that wasn't enough, she then slid her hands further downwards and started stroking his erection through the fabric of his trousers in a torturously slow and teasing manner.

"I was imagining you in shower." _Fuck._ The great Usui-sama had lost the battle. "Oh god, Misaki. Please don't stop. Please." Usui was starting to pant, his breath growing increasingly uneven. _I love the little noises he makes. God. He's so cute. I love him so much._

"Too bad." As fast as the whole thing had progressed, it ended just as quickly. "It's punishment for being a naughty little boy." She added, smiling evilly as she got up from his lap.

"Thanks for being so honest sweetie." She leaned in and gave him a soft, but firm kiss.

"But now I'm going to be late for work, so I'll see you later."

Usui groaned as he fell for one of her teasing traps again. "I am so gonna get you for this. Just you wait."

Misaki smiled, her eyes sparkling. "We'll see. Oh by the way, it's manager's birthday today. We're gonna celebrate it with her tonight at the Maid Latte. Don't be late."

"Oh and… we're gonna have fun tonight." Her eyes glinting with mischief. It took all his self control to stop himself from pouncing on her and ravaging her like a wild beast. Usui watched as his girlfriend sashayed out the room, leaving lingering trails of freshly-picked strawberries.

_Damn. I let her win again._ Usui mused as he shakily got up from his chair and headed for the bathroom to finish off what had not been finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please R&R and tell me what you think~~ I can't wait to write a few more as I have a few more ideas waiting to be written into story form ;) I just need time to write them all out :) THANKS FOR READING ^^**


	2. Revenge of the POSH

****A/N: ******HI IM BACK. Thanks for your support darlinggss ;)**

**I have had some positive reviews/feedback given and I AM SO HAPPY :)**

**Anyways, without further ado, I hereby announce the release of CHAPTER TWOOO:**

**THE REVENGE OF THE P.O.S.H (aka Perverted Outer Space Human)  
><strong>**- there was a word limit for chapter titles, so I didn't have enough space for "The Revenge of the Perverted Outer Space Human" :/**

**I hope you like it :) *bows***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maid Sama's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~The Game of Tease Shall Now Begin~<strong>**

**Chapter 2: The Revenge of the Perverted Outer Space Human**

* * *

><p>He had formulated a plan during his shower session. It was funny because of the way the idea had appeared. He was stroking himself when the idea suddenly popped up and he had laughed at its randomness.<p>

_Misaki was going to pay for what she's done. Oh yes, the revenge had to be sweet._

...

The candles floated in the bowl of water flickered, soft romantic music serenaded the air, everyone was chattering away happily, everyone except...

"Happy birthday, Manager! I'm so sorry for being late, the meeting at work held out until super late." Misaki burst into the restaurant, slightly out of breath from the running. She walked towards the table and gave Manager a hug.

"MISA-CHANNNNN, YOU'RE HERE! I missed you so much and I'm sure Usui does as well," Manager said, winking at Usui.

"My, my Misa-chann... you're gorgeous." Honoka chimed in, looking Misaki up and down appreciatively.

Indeed, Misaki had changed from her work attire. Her hair was let down, framing her carefully made-up face, while her drop-down earrings glittered under the chandeliers. The low cut halter dress she was wearing stopped just a little below her thighs, while the thin silky material clung to her curves, fully accentuating her femininity.

_She took his breath away. As usual._ Usui looked longingly as those creamy, white thighs and thought of what he could do to them tonight. _Shit. I'm fantasizing again._ Usui chided himself for letting his guard down. _I'm the one doing the seducing tonight._

"Am I?" Misaki blushed heavily. "Erika bought me the dress and told me to wear it to the party. Don't you think it's too... revealing?" she said, looking down at herself critically.

"Nonsense. You're beautiful, darling." Erika smiled, motioning Misaki to sit next to Usui. Usui inhaled deeply, preparing himself for battle. He could already feel himself heating up- not a good sign.

"Usui... you're a little quiet... do you dislike what I'm wearing?" Misaki looked up at him, her cute face creased with worry. "I can change if you don't like it."

Usui's heart melted at her sweet face. "Misaki is the most beautiful girl in the whole world tonight. And she shall always be." He said kissing her forehead.

Misaki blushed, her cheeks turning into different shades of red.

"Baka Usui," she said smiling at her boyfriend, thinking that she was the luckiest girl in the world. _Little did she know what was in store for her._

_..._

At first it was nothing, just a brief touch on her thigh, so she didn't think much about it, but now his hand was creeping, no crawling, up her leg, threatening her personal space. She looked up at Usui in alarm, her hazel brown eyes widened in question. Usui looked back and grinned devilishly, his eyes daring her to do something about it.

_I've got you now, Kaichou._ His fingers were slowly rubbing her knee in small circles, inching up her exposed thigh. _Oh, that feels good._Misaki thought, feeling heat from her burning face travel down to her lower regions. She was no longer paying attention to the conversation that went on at the table because all she could think about was what her boyfriend was doing to her. She was becoming increasingly aware of the tingly sensation below her belly and and she wanted nothing more than have his hand touching more of her. In fact, as much as she found it embarrassing, she didn't want him to move away at all.

But.

Misaki was never the type to bend down to resistance.

Usui frowned when Misaki started becoming actively involved in the conversation, it wasn't going exactly as planned. His girlfriend wasn't going to beg him more and how that wounded his pride! Slightly unnerved, he ran his fingers up to her thigh, then drove his hand under the fabric of her skirt and ghosted his fingers over the thin material that separated him from her maidenhood. Usui grinned when his girlfriend stiffened at his touch.

When Misaki felt his fingers touch her, she gasped mid-sentence as delicious jolts of desire shoot through her.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Usui asked, his face feigning worry, all the while brushing his fingers against her slightly moist panty under the table.

"No-thing... I thought I... er... saw something." Misaki glowered at Usui, feeling her ears burning up with embarrassment.

_What is he trying to do? That idiot. Breathe Misaki. Breathe. Don't let him distract you._

Another slender finger danced along the damp material, sending another jolt of electricity through her. Misaki soon found herself pressing against his fingers, aching for more. _Dammit. I need a release. It's all that perverted outer space human's fault. Ahh.. that feels wonderful..._

"Misaki, Usui, why don't you guys lead the slow dancing?" Manager said, successfully breaking Misaki's train of thoughts. Misaki sighed in both in relief and disappointment. Rubbing herself against Usui had felt nice. _Well, at least I won't embarrass myself in a restaurant._She thought, getting up from her seat to smooth her dress. She pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the throbbing, but it only increased her need. Misaki knew she was in deep deep trouble. She felt dizzy from all the lust and need and cold sweat was forming on her neck. SShe clung onto Usui to stop herself from stubbling. She felt weak.

"Usui, I... I can't dance." Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with desperation and helplessness.

Amused (and quite turned on) by his girlfriend's predicament, Usui just half carried and half dragged her to the dance floor. He placed his arms on her exposed back as she wound her arms around his neck.

Misaki pressed, or rather, grinded herself against him, reveling in the jolts of pleasure that shot through her whole body. Usui groaned, feeling himself harden against her touch. "My, my, Misaki is such a bad girl." Usui whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Please help me." Misaki looked up at him, her face burned with embarrassment and arousal.

_The perverted outer space human wins._ Usui smirked at his own victory.

"How might I help? I. Want. You. To. Tell. Me. Ayuzawa." She shivered under his commanding tone, feeling the world spin around her.

"I... Touch... touch me... please." she whispered softly, burying her head into his broad shoulder.

"Louder."

"Oh for god's sake just fucking touch me." Misaki snapped, running out of patience. She didn't... couldn't wait any longer.

"As you wish, my princess." Satisfied, Usui reached down and snaked his hand up her thigh, bit by bit, teasing her.

The music floated around the other dancing couples, oblivious to other things that happened around them.

"Misaki is so bold. Aren't you afraid people will see us?"

"The restaurant is dark enough." That was the truth, but it didn't really matter to Misaki. She was too far away in lust to really care how other saw her. She just wanted him to feel her. To touch her. To relieve her.

"Please." she begged, moving her hips towards his fingers, biting back a moan when they finally touched her. Desire and need overwhelmed her as he slowly traced her swollen mound.

"Harder. Please." She begged again, desperate for more pressure. She almost went to heaven when Usui slid his hand higher, rubbing against her aching center. He wanted to feel her, to delve his fingers into her silky folds, but he needed her to plead for it, to beg for his love.

"Oh god. Usui. Please. I need you. Touch me. Touch me. Fuck me with your fingers. Please." Usui growled, feeling himself twitch at her boldness. His pulled her panties to the side and slipped his fingers into her. Misaki threw her head back as pleasure consumed her.

_Oh god. More more please. Oh god... it feels so good..._

"Oh... yesss..." she hissed between clenched teeth, bucking her hips against his pumping fingers. Her eyes were ablaze as fires of passion soar through her body.

_Just one... more... stroke... Ahh... please... one... mo-_

Suddenly, pools of bright light came on and forced them apart.

"Aaand that was the last dance of the night, so that's a wrap to tonight's celebration. Hope you lovely ladies and gentlemen would join us again."

_..._

"Misa-chaaan, I'm sorryyy... I didn't know that would happen, I swear. Forgive me." Usui pleaded, his eyes were filled with guilt. _Dammit. Now she won't even talk to me. Stupid dance ended one minute too early._

Without saying anything, Misaki got out of the car. She hated him so much, she wished the floor would open up and swallow him, and then slowly chew him to death. _That stupid perverted outer space human! I WANT TO KILL YOU._She was fuming. But it was expected, she was on the brink of complete ecstasy, just one fucking rub away from pure bliss... but then ... but then... ugh... don't even want to mention it...

How could she not be mad?

She suddenly stuck her head back into the car and in her most menacing voice, she said:

"I forbid you to enter the house." with that said, she slammed the door in his face, turned her heel and strode towards the lobby without another word.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAAND THAT'S A WRAP MY FELLOW READERS :)**

**Sooo... what do you think about the twist at the end? I feel bad for Misaaaa-chan, I really do, but ehh... who told her to tease Usui in the morning? Oh and don't ask me why the other people didn't notice Usui and Misaki doing erm.. inappropriate stuff in the middle of a dance... XD I guess they were just too unobservant ;)  
><strong>

**ahahaha anyways, please review and thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Steamy, Steamy Shower

**A/N: GOOD NEWS DARLINGS. I AM BACK FROM HIATUS. Yes, yes, yes. I KNOW, I realized that the last time I updated this story was more than two years ago... I am SO SO SO SORRY. **

**After finishing Chapter 2, I suddenly got the writer's block and just stopped writing for a bit... and I guess days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months... then school started, which meant I had to focus on academics and give up on other things (like fanfic writing). **

**But anyways, now I'm back with Chapter 3... I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Lots of fluffy lemony smut. And shower scenes. And explicit uh... anatomy names (if you know what I mean ;)) SO JUST READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU GET SCARRED FOR LIFE OKAY? OKAY. GOOD. **

**By the way, humans are not perfect. I am not perfect, so apologies in advance if I made any spelling/grammatical (etc) errors. Remember, I'm a newbie at this, so no nasty flames please. I have really sensitive skin, so I don't deal well with burns ;) (Constructive criticism is fine though!)**

**That is all.**

**Apololgies again for the delay. Now go enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Maid Sama, I am merely writing for my own (and your) entertainment! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Game of Tease Shall Now Begin~<strong>

**Chapter 3: Steamy, Steamy Shower**

* * *

><p>Misaki rammed the key into the door of the apartment, kicking the door in frustration when the key refused to fit into the hole.<p>

_Will nothing work for me today? Screw this. Screw you. Screw everyone._ She thought angrily, sliding with her back down the door and throwing her head into her hands.

_Why would I let Usui do that to me in public? Am I actually a closet exhibitionist? Damn it and to think that I actually enjoyed it. Ughhh… How embarrassing. I hope no one saw. I don't believe it. I don't believe it. _Misaki closed her eyes, took a deep breath and recomposed herself before another attempt to unlock the door. With her gentler attempt, the door unlocked with a soft click. Misaki stepped into her apartment and immediately kicked off her painful stilettos. She smiled when she inhaled the familiar scent of her cozy apartment. She knew buying the vanilla scented candles that was on sale in the dollar store was a good idea, they always managed to calm her jittery nerves and sooth her senses when Usui annoyed her.

_That stupid outerspace alien. I hope he finds somewhere to stay at since I locked him out._ Misaki thought unconsciously as she rummaged through her drawers for her pajamas. She stepped into her bathroom for a quick shower before hopping into bed. Leaning over the sink, Misaki examined herself in the mirror. Not the vain type of girl, Misaki rarely bothered to really check herself out in mirrors, but when she looked at the mirror tonight, she was shocked to realize how different she looked. She was no longer the young high school girl she was when she first met Usui— Misaki had grown up over the course of years. Without having to work part time while doing schoolwork, she looked less tired and felt much healthier. Although her chocolate eyes still sparkled with fiery passion for life as before, her cheeks had taken on a pretty pink hue. She had lost her baby fat, giving definition to her high cheekbones and slender neck. In just a few years, she had lost that awkward, lanky teenage body and had grown into a woman with curves in the right parts.

Misaki was so absorbed in reveling at her own physical change that she didn't notice the silhouetted figure hovering behind the bathroom door. Feeling a bit frisky and adventurous from the earlier evening, Misaki reached behind and unclasped her halter dress, letting the silky material slide over delicate shoulders, down her body and pool onto the floor. Admiring herself in the mirror, she grinned when she imagined what Usui's reaction would be if he saw her doing this. _Thank god he's not here, I would be so embarrassed._

* * *

><p>Usui let out a silent groan as he watched his scantily clad girlfriend parade around the bathroom. He let his eyes roam over her perfect body, so that he could devour every inch of skin on Misaki. Stopping at his girlfriend's chest, his eyes glinted with lust as he admired the beautiful, firm breasts that spilled out from her lacey, lavender bra. Usui closed his eyes and moaned softly as he felt himself strain against the material of his pants. <em>Fuck, Misa-chan, look what you do to me.<em>

* * *

><p>Oblivious to her surroundings, Misaki had proceeded to move her slender fingers to her hips and pull her skimpy lavender panties down. Pleasure shot between her legs and her breath hitched as she remembered the way Usui had touched her a few hours ago. Misaki groaned as she felt herself soak through her sheer lavender panties. Brushing her fingers against the damp material, she sighed as the aching arousal tampered before washing over her with renewed vigor. Settling herself on the lid of the toilet seat, Misaki spread her long, lean legs apart without stopping the rhythmic rubbing of her fingers. Slipping her fingers under her panties, Misaki teased herself along her slick folds, feeling how wet she was, brushing carelessly over her clit. Jolts of pleasure rushed over her, causing her to buck into her fingers.<p>

Unable to wait any longer, she circled her clit, groaning as she felt herself teeter on the edge. Slipping her fingers into her wet folds, she rocked her hips into her fingers, trying to find the sweet spot to take her over the edge. _Oh god, that feels so good. So good. But I need more. Not enough. It doesn't feel as good as Usui'__s touch. Oh… _Sweat rolled down her temples as Misaki attempted to push herself over the edge, yet she couldn't make herself let go. Frustrated, she stopped abruptly to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>Usui stifled a groan as he watched Misaki pleasure herself, his hands had unconsciously roamed over the crotch of his jeans, gently massaging himself as he looked on. Watching the way his girlfriend bite her plump pink lips and the listening to her erotic moans was more than enough to push him towards the edge. Usui leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to Misaki's sensual groans, bucking his hips into his hand that had been rhythmically squeezed his growing bulge. Suddenly Misaki's soft sighs stopped and instead replaced by the sound of the shower running. Confused, Usui looked into the bathroom and watched his girlfriend's naked body step gracefully into the shower stall.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop?" The sexy tenor voice whispered, coming up behind her. Misaki stopped washing her hair and tried to turn around to look at the intruder. But the intruder had already looped his muscular arms around Misaki's wet body, holding her still.<p>

"Don't stop." The deep voice continued, nuzzling his lips on the crook of her neck, inhaling her deliciously musky scent. The intruder ran his fingers down her neck, down her collarbone and stopped at her heaving breasts. Circling her taut nipples, the calloused fingers suddenly tweaked them, sending pleasurable shivers down Misaki's spine.

"Ohh… Hmm… Huh?" Misaki's brain seemed to stop functioning as waves of pleasure muddled her senses.

"Why did you stop touching youself?" Usui breathed heavily, nibbling the sensitive skin on Misaki's neck.

"Nghh… it didn't… nghh… feel right. Oh god. Usui…" Misaki could feel her knees buckling—Usui's suckling and the steamy shower was shutting down her ability to process things clearly. She could, however, feel her lover smile against the small of her neck and his throbbing hardness straining against the skin of her buttocks.

Usui trailed his fingers down her flat belly and ghosted his fingers on her sensitive nub. "Oh Usui, please, please touch me, don't tease again." Misaki pleaded, bucking her hips against his hand.

Never the one to refuse his girlfriend, Usui slid his fingers into her wet folds, pushing into her tight wetness. Misaki writhed under his ministrations, groaning as he pushed her back against the cold marble wall of the shower. The cool marble felt amazing on her heated cheeks, Misaki thought before uncontrollably grinding into Usui's fingers, encouraging him further inside her. Usui suddenly knelt down, licked her softly between her thighs before latching his lips on her sensitive clit and sucking hard. Misaki squealed and squirmed as she felt her pleasure building and building. Usui thrusted two more fingers into her tight core, while flicking her clit with his tongue, trying to coax Misaki towards the edge. He watched his gorgeous girlfriend from beneath his lashes, admiring the way her chest rose from her ragged breathing and the way her whole body was flushed from the exertion.

Misaki's head was spinning from pleasure, she didn't know how much longer she could take this torture. Her body was so close to climax, she wanted to lose control, she wanted to… _Oh… Usui… Oh yes… Oh my god… Please let me… Oh god…_

"Baby, just let go." And that was all she needed. Misaki closed her eyes and whimpered, her body shuddering as she exploded into beautiful waves of climax, finally able to unravel the delicious threads of tension. Still recovering from her earth-shattering orgasm, Misaki felt the blood pounding in her ears and her legs starting to buckle.

Catching her just in time, Usui lifted her petite frame easily and wrapped his arms around Misaki. "I'm still mad at you, you perverted outer space alien." Misaki panted, her voice lacked her usual aggressiveness and her smiling eyes sparkled.

Kissing her freckled nose, Usui looked down at her and smirked. Although drenched by the water, Usui still managed to look like a Greek god that just stepped down from Mount Olympus. His shaggy blond hair was damp from the shower and his eyes were still the same piercing blue. And his body… his body seemed to be chiseled by a perfectionist sculptor. Misaki felt her heart flutter at the sight and her cheeks flood with warmth. _So many years and yet I still cannot get over how beautiful he is._

"Misa-chan, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Usui whispered, his breath ghosting over her neck as he pulled her into a tight hug. Misaki yawned and melted into his warm embrace. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into light slumber.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, her eyes snapped open in realization that she'd fallen asleep in the shower standing in her lover's embrace. Embarassed, she buried her head in the crook of Usui's neck and snuggled closer to his body. That was when she realized Usui was still hard. <em>Very very<em> hard.

Looking devishly into Usui's eyes, Misaki licked her lips and grinned. Usui's eyes widened as she snaked her hand down between their naked bodies and rested her hand on Usui's engorged tip. Grazing her fingernails along his length, she smirked when Usui groaned and bucked into her hand. Biting his lip for control, Usui reached out to still her hand.

"Wait Misaki, stop. You're tired,you don't have to."

"But I want you to feel good too. I feel guilty." Misaki mumbled as she yawned, her eyelids getting heavy.

"I'm fine. Think of it as a punishment. I don't want you to overexert yourself, babe." Usui smiled, tucking a strand of stray hair behind Misaki's ear. He then leaned down to place a chaste kiss her on the forehead and reached for a towel to dry them both.

* * *

><p>With the help of Usui, Misaki finally got dressed. She slowly dragged her exhausted body across the room and quickly passed out on the bed. Usui chuckled as he got on his side of the bed. Once he made sure Misaki was tucked in, he laced his fingers through hers. Usui lay down and watched as his girlfriend's breathing grew steady. Satisfied, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.<p>

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You made it to the end! I am SO PROUD OF YOU :D Hopefully it wasn't too bad. HAHA. If you liked it, please R&R because it gives me incentive to write more :D:D Love you all ^_^**


End file.
